kacfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Call of Duty
Loool, jaki rzal, co to jest///?11?! modern werfer 3 leprze !!11 - ''Noob o pierwszej części gry. '''Call of Duty - '''Gra komputerowa typu First Person Shooter, wydana przez Aktywyszyn. Ogółem akcja toczy się wtedy, gdy Pan Adolf dostał pierdolca i postanowił zawładnąć Półkulą. Podczas rozgrywki będziemy się wcielać w trzech żołnierzy (Englisza, Rusałka i Amerykałka), rozpierdalając kolejnych szwabów. Po drodze też spotkamy czołgi, będziemy podnosić bronie po kolegach, zbierać apteczki, wysadzać kolegów itd. Gra często kojarzy się ludziom z filmem Forrest Gump, chociaż nie wiadomo dlaczego, w grze przecież nie dostajemy czekoladek, nie siedzimy na ławkach, ani nie gramy w Pam - Pinga Ping-Pong'a. Aktywyszyn oferuje również Multiplayer. Silnik Graficzny i Fizyka gry Silnik graficzny został stworzony poprzez wpierdolenie silnika z Gry Quake III. Umożliwia nam on wyświetlanie ok. 200 tys. wielokątów. Fizyka gry nie jest jakaś zaskakująca, możemy uprawiać Parkoura, przeskakując przez murki, co jest plusem. Kolejna rzecz, to inteligencja wroga. Sam wróg gdy nas widzi, obraca się i strzela do nas, bądź rzuca się i próbuje dać nam buzi, od czasu do czasu schowa się gdzieś, wychylając łeb, wrzeszczy tylko NACH SHNELL, BĄDŹ GRANADE, ale jak na te czasy, to dość dużo. Gra podczas premiery okazała się lepszym konkurentem od Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (oprócz "Omaha Bicz") i jako całokształt była uważana za przełomową grę. Fabuła Fapuła jest dość prosta, jako Amerykaniec służymy w legendarnej 101 Dywizji Spadochronowej, i lądujemy w Normandii, rozpierdalamy połowę szkopskiej armii, jeździmy samochodami, uwalniamy kpt. Price'a i ogólnie jesteśmy pr0 'murricanem który zbawił cały świat. Później mamy kampanię herbaciarzy, którzy latają samolotem, dostają w dupę, wycofują się, i znowu dostają w dupę, kradną ciężarówki, znowu lecą samolotem, wysadzają tamy, i we dwóch rozpierdalają jeden wielki niemiecki pancernik (kpt. Price liczy sie za całą armię), no i oczywiście w dziwnych okolicznościach jeden z bohaterów "umiera" Rosjanie za to mają przejebane. Bo już w pierwszej misji rzucają Cię na brzeg, a na wzgórzu ustawione pierdyliard niemieckich stanowisk km-ów. A ty jesteś bez broni. Co? NIKT NIE MÓWIŁ ŻE BĘDZIE ŁATWO. Oczywiście sowieci jako przykładni dowódcy rozstrzeliwują swoich, a Ci w odwecie dają kulkę w łeb jakiemuś randomowemu lewakowi-dowódcy. Potem znowu wysyłają nas na śmierć, i tak przez całą grę. Jako jedyna kampania daje nam możliwość pojeżdżenia czołgiem! Jeee....jak to T-34? Innych czołgów nie było? Jak to u niemców tylko Tygrysy? A, przepraszam są jeszcze Pz IV...Nieważne... Na dodatek przykładowy polski lewak ma okazję wyzwolić Warszawę z rąk okupantów, która wcale nie wygląda jak Warszawa, a już w ogóle po Powstaniu Warszawskim. Oj, nieładnie hamerykańce tak grę robić. Na koniec gry dostajemy 3 misje w której uczestniczy każda ze stron. Pierwsza to brytyjska, gdzie jako SAS musimy wysadzić germańskie rakiety, amerykańce idą na Ardeny, no i w końcu ostatnia misja, kwintesencja propagandy sowieckiej tej gry, czyli Bitwa o Berlin. Jak to tylko szturm na Reichstag? Berlin jest kurewsko wielki! No, ale zdobywamy i to, jako dzielny radziecki żołdak (co z tego że potem nasz bohater pewnie wylądował w gułagu) uczestniczymy w zatknięciu pięknej flagi CCCP przez chwalebną Armię Czerwoną. Tak. Zero Polaków. Gratulacje Activision. Z Historii nie zdaliście. Broń i wyposażenie Niemcy: - pistolet P08 Parabellum (LUGER TY NIEUKU) - Piękna niemiecka maszyna. Można zdobyć na kaputten deutsche soldaten. - karabin Kar98k (Mauser) - Niemiecki karabin powtarzalny. Istnieje w grze wersja z lunetą. Dużo ludzi go lubi, tak samo jak dużo ludzi nie lubi (BO NIEMIECKI!!!) - pistolet maszynowy MP40 - Najbardziej stereotypowa broń niemiecka. Jak słyszy się "niemiec" to już się widzi gościa z zakazaną mordą i MP40 - karabin StG 44 (MP43 - BŁĘDNIE NAZYWANY MP44) - "hy - ale podruba kałaha" - Po tym argumencie następuje tylko kulka w łeb takiego delikwenta. - karabin FG-42 - '''Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 '(urocza nazwa, nieprawdaż?) - broń używana przez jednostki spadochronowe, większość graczy nie wie o jej istnieniu. - karabin maszynowy MG-42 - Najbardziej mordercza zabawka Hitlera. Napierdala lewaków aż miło, niestety rzadko możemy z niej postrzelać. - Panzerfaust - "WYGLĄDA JAK KUTA...." - Stielhandgranate - granat trzonkowy, można nim jebnąć przeciwnika w łeb, będzie wybuchowa impreza. USA: - pistolet Colt M1911 - podstawowy pistolet hamerykański. - karabin M1 Garand - 8 naboi w magazynku, samopowtarzalny, zajebisty. - pistolet maszynowy Thompson - wersja z magazynkiem pudełkowym. Kultowy Tommy Gun. - rkm Browning M1918 (TAK KURWA, TO BAR) - oczywiście w grze występuję jako normalna broń z której można strzelać bez problemu z biodra, czyli najwcześniejsza możliwa wersja tej broni. Co z tego że w tamtych czasach już były zmodernizowane wersje. - karabin Springfield ''M1903A4 - ''wersja Springfielda z lunetą. - karabinek M1A1 - wersja M1 dla spadochroniarzy. - granat MK 2 - "ananas", najbardziej stereotypowy granat. Wielka Brytania: - pistolet Colt M1911 - WAT?! - karabin Lee-Enfield - chuj wie go która wersja... - pistolet maszynowy Sten - magazynek boczny, niewygodny, ale i tak używany na potęgę. - rkm Bren - MAGAZYNEK OD GÓRY, JESZCZE LEPIEJ, GZ BRYTOLE. - karabin Springfield ''M1903A4 - ''JEZU TAK TRUDNO ZROBIĆ ORYGINALNE BRONIE - niezidentyfikowany granat latający Związek Radziecki: - pistolet Luger - Taka bieda w CCCP że na pistolety ich nie było stać więc Lugery nosili... - karabin Mosin-Nagant - prawdopodobnie najstarszy możliwy model Mosina, to je Rosja, i tak nie dostaniesz nawet Mosina. Występowała również odmiana z lunetą. - pistolet maszynowy PPSz-41 z magazynkiem bębnowym - "nic tak nie cieszy jak seria z pepeszy" - granat RGD-33 - A często ich brak. Zagrożone wyginięciem. Pojazdy - Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger - Nieee....wcale III Rzesza nie posiadała innych czołgów, tylko Tygrysy! - T-34 - CCCP również miało tylko jeden czołg! - Panzerkampfwagen IV - O, no tak. Dwa typy czołgów niemieckich przez całą grę. Wybornie. - Leichter Schützenpanzerwagen Sd.Kfz.250 - tak, to ten niemiecki transportowiec. - Różne, a często ten sam model ciężarówek. - VW typ 82 'Kübelwagen' - wojskowy samochodzik niemiecki. Volkswagen! Oznaki uzależnienia Możesz czuć się uzależniony od gry, gdy: 1. Gdy chcesz coś podnieść, szukasz "F" 2. Widzisz swoje zdrowie. 3. Nie potrafisz mówić, czasem dyszysz. 4. Gdy kładziesz się spać, naciskasz CTRL. 5. Gdy widzisz kolegę, dziwisz się, przecież nie włączałeś Multi. 6. Szukasz niemców. 7. Kapitana Price'a też. Kategoria:Gry komputerowe